Cudowna wyspa/I/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa PRZEJŚCIE RÓWNIKA. Ponieważ od dnia 23-go lipca słońce poczyna się skłaniać ku półkuli południowej, przeto konieczną jest rzeczą opuścić coprędzej okolice w których niebawem ma nastąpić przykra pora deszczowa. Posuwając się drogą, jaką zdaje się wskazywać złocista gwiazda dnia, Standard-Island gotową jest przebyć linię równika by dostać się ne te regiony ziemi naszej, na których klimat mimo nazwy miesięcy: listopada, grudnia i lutego pozwala mieszkańcom używać najprzyjemniejszej wiosny i lata. Przestrzeń dzieląca archipelag Hawajski od wysp Markizów wynosi około trzech tysięcy kilometrów kwadratowych, a Cudownej wyspie spieszno być musi powitać te lądy, skoro podąża ku nim z całą możliwą szybkością swej żeglugi. Ściśle rzeczy biorąc, właściwa Polinezya objętą jest wielkim obszarem, który się mieści między Równikiem, od strony północnej, a Zwrotnikiem Koziorożca z południa. Na tej przestrzeni pięciu milionów kilometrów kwadratowych znajduje się jedenaście grup wysp, liczących około dwustu ziem większych i niezmiernej ilości małych wysepek, będących niczem więcej nad wyniosłe szczyty olbrzymiego łańcucha gór, który się ciągnie od północy wschodu na południo-zachód, począwszy od Markezas do wyspy Piktairn. Gdyby jakim niepojętym sposobem zdołał ktoś z ogromnego tego basenu wylać zapełniającą go wodę, jakież ciekawe lądy, jak wspaniałe okolice zostałyby odkryte przed zdziwionemi oczami ludzi! Bezwątpienia ani Szwajcarya ani Norwegia i Tybet nie dorównałyby im malowniczością krajobrazu. Wulkaniczne te, po większej części góry, powstały prawdopodobnie jak inne wyżyny naszego globu, wskutek zaburzeń i wstrząśnień wewnętrznych ziemi, z biegiem jednak czasu zostały wzmocnione i jakby wałem ochronnym otoczone, przez miliony istot niższego ustroju, objęte razem naukową nazwą polipów, które przyczepione do lądów zanurzonych w ciepłych wodach południowych oceanów, wydzielają z siebie części wapienne i tworząc materyał twardy, odporny nawet potędze piętrzących się bałwanów. – Koralowe i wapienne takie rafy opasujące dokoła wyspę, jak żelaznym pierścieniem, pozostają i wówczas niewzruszone, gdy z upływem wieków następuje często znaczne obniżenie poziomu ziemi, a z nią razem i wód morskich. To też nie rzadko spotkać tu można zapadnięte już i zalane oceanem dawne wyspy, o których istnieniu świadczą dziś jedynie owe pierścienie koralowe, atolami zwane. Ponad ukrytym w głębokościach wód ciekawym, a dotąd mało znanym światem, płynie Standard-Island podobnie do napowietrznych statków unoszących się nad szczytami Alp i Himalaja; lecz jak tam wiatr w różnym wieje kierunku, tak tutaj wypada jej się liczyć z licznymi prądami wód morskich. Największy i najsilniejszy z nich idący od wschodu ku zachodowi, przerzynają w czerwcu aż do listopada dwa przeciwne prądy objawiające się więcej w górnych warstwach oceanu, a działające przeciw sobie do tego stopnia, iż na wybrzeżach Taiti, przypływ i odpływ morza staje się całkiem niedostrzegalnym. Mimo nieznacznej różnicy geograficznego położenia klimat licznych tych archipelagów bywa bardzo odmienny. Miejscowości górzyste nawiedzają często gwałtowne ulewy, znaczne bowiem wyniosłości zdają się zatrzymywać przeciągające chmury; równiny natomiast są suche z orzeźwiającym powiewem wiatru od morza. Ponieważ naturalnym stosunkiem rzeczy biblioteka w Casino bogatą jest w cenne dzieła, które wyczerpująco traktują wszystkie kwestye odnoszące się do Oceanu Spokojnego, przeto Francolin, najpoważniejszy z koncertującego kwartetu przegląda je z upodobaniem wielkiem. Nad takie zbyteczne obciążanie mózgu, fantazyą żyjący Yvernes, przekłada miłe mu zawsze niespodzianki; żartobliwy zaś Ponchard bawi się najchętniej komiczną stroną wydarzających się wypadków; jeden tylko wiolonczelista pozostał obojętnym na wszystko, ponieważ, jak utrzymuje, jedzie tam, gdzie nie myślał nigdy zajechać. Badania Francolina wyjaśniają mu różne kwestye, dają odpowiedź na różne pytania. Nie obcemi są mu już teraz wyspy: Niskie czyli Tuamotu, Markezas albo Mandasas, Karoliny, Towarzyskie, Pomotu, grupa wysp Herveya albo Cooka, wyspy Tonga czyli Przyjacielskie, wielowysep Marszala, wyspy Samoa, Australskie, Walijskie, Fidży, Salomona, jako też pojedyńczo rozrzucone Niue, Tokelau, Manchiki, Wielkanocne i t. d. Badając ich położenie, poznał równocześnie warunki politycznego ich ustroju i wie, że rządy, nawet tych ziem, które zostają pod protektoratem Francyi, Wielkiej Brytanii lub Ameryki spoczywają w rękach jednego potężnego władcy, którego działanie nie ulega żadnej krytyce ze strony podwładnych; że jak na całym świecie tak i tutaj ubodzy zostają pod przewagą bogatych; że krajowcy wyznają bądź-to bramińską, bądź mahometańską lub protestancką religię, że najliczniejsi katolicy są na wyspach zostających pod opieką Francyi, dzięki wpływom gorliwych misionarzy, a może także poczęści wspaniałości ceremonii naszego Kościoła, która imponując im, potężnie działa na proste ich umysły. Nadto z poważnych dzieł naukowych dowiedział się pilny badacz, że mowa krajowców dość uboga, bo składająca się z trzynastu do siedmnastu brzmień różnych, łączy się z językiem angielskim, który dopełniając jej braki, przytłumiają do tego stopnia, że zaniedługo grozi jej zupełna zagłada. Co więcej, indywidualność samych nawet tuziemców zaciera się widocznie i bardzo szybko, czego wypada żałować, bo typ kanakski, o jaśniejszej cerze pod równikiem jak na niżej położonych wyspach, odznacza się zręcznością a nawet piękną piękną budową ciała, i Polinezya straci niezmiernie wiele na tem pochłonięciu jej ludów przez obce narodowości i rasy. Oprócz książek, które czytuje z wielkim upodobaniem, Francolin prowadzi nieraz długie rozmowy z wykształconym komandorem, opowiadającym mu chętnie własne podróże i spostrzeżenia. Nazywając teraz poważnego swego towarzysza „Larousem stref gorących” niejednokrotnie artyści francuscy zadają mu pytania odnośne do nieznanych sobie, a zwiedzanych obecnie ziem, otrzymując zawsze wyczerpujące objaśnienia. – Jakże wyjątkowo szczęśliwem jest życie na tym odłamku stalowym – mówił może po raz setny, w równym zawsze stopniu zachwycony swem położeniem, Yvernes. – O-o-o! – przeciągle i z pewną złośliwością odpowiedział Ponchard – czekajmy końca chociażby tylko tej podróży, zanim ostatecznie wypowiemy zdanie… – Czy zamyślasz temi słowy obudzić w nas niepokój i nieufność jaką? pytał Francolin. – Niekoniecznie, bo choć na horyzoncie gromadzą się chmury i zapowiadają burzę, to jeszcze dla nas, jako gości, nic to tak przestraszającego… – Mógłbyś już raz porzucić dziwaczny sposób intrygowania tą jakąś tajemniczością w mowie, – mruknął gniewnie Sebastyan. – Alboż to sami nie widzicie, że się przygotowuje wesołe dla nas przedstawienie, że przyjdzie kiedyś, wkrótce może, do starcia między dwoma obozami tutejszej ludności. – Masz zapewne na myśli partyę katolicką i protestancką. – Lub dokładnie mówiąc, przywódzców ich Tankerdona i Coverleya, z których każden stojąc na czele swego obozu, prowadzi cichą walkę o przeważny wpływ w mieście. – Lada więc chwila, z powodu jakiej błahej przyczyny może nastąpić jawne starcie. – Słyszę, że Nat Coverley jest człowiekiem roztropnym i umiarkowanym, zrobił uwagę Francolin. – Powiedz mi tylko przyjacielu miły, czy znasz tę szlachetną postać, która się „ambicyą” albo lepiej jeszcze „miłością własną” nazywa? Jest to złośliwa bogini, która lubi bezpodzielnie królować nad ludzkim duchem, gdy w nim już raz obrała sobie mieszkanie, objaśnił żartobliwie Ponchard. Tak jest niestety, posiadacze miliardów nie zadawalniają się bytem spokojnym i bez trosk żadnych, jakie prowadzić można na Cudownej wyspie; rywalizacya dwóch potęg w postaci dwóch najbogatszych mieszkańców objawia się coraz wyraźniej. Jan Tankerdon jest duszą i ciałem najdokładniejszym typem Yankesa-aferzysty, ambitnego i lubiącego dużo zajmować miejsca. Wzrostu wysokiego, atletycznej budowy ciała, ma głowę wielką, twarz pełną okoloną rudym zarostem, usta grube, oczy, mim olat sześćdziesięciu, o spojrzeniu bystrem a blaskach żółtawych, które mu nadają coś, co przypomina wyżła i buldoga zarazem. Na rozległym handlu solonem mięsem wieprzowem dorobiwszy się olbrzymiej swej fortuny, pozostał jednak człowiekiem gwałtownym, w postępowaniu którego, daje się odczuć zbyt często brak lepszego wychowania. Rozumiejąc że złoto zastępuje mu wszelkie braki, lubi się pysznić swym majątkiem choć z drugiej strony zdawaćby się mogło, że nie uważa go jeszcze za dostateczny, skoro wraz z kilku innymi ze swej partyi, starał się usilnie wprowadzić na Standard-Island, kodeksem zabroniony handel. Małżonka jego, przeciętna amerykanka, jest potulną żoną i dobrą matką licznej bardzo rodziny. Z całej tej gromadki różnego wieku dziatwy, Koncertujący Kwartet zauważył jedynie Waltera, najstarszego spadkobiercę ojcowskiej fortuny. Dwudziestokilko letni już ten młodzieniec, o powierzchowności bardzo szykownej a średnim poziomie umysłu, charakterem podobny do matki, ma serce dobre i tyle tylko ambicyi z powodu rodzinnych miliardów, że zawsze pierwszym i najzręczniejszym być musi wśród zastępu młodych ludzi w ulubionych grach: polo, golf, lown-tenis lub krokiecie. Chociaż nie wybitna to, lecz poczciwa w gruncie natura, ogólną cieszy się sympatyą, a Ponchard zajmujący się chętnie sprawami drugich, ma już w pogotowiu dla młodego Waltera różne plany matrymonialne. Najznakomitsza z partyi katolickiej rodzina Coverleyów przedstawia się w świetle całkiem odmiennym. Fortuna Nata, głowy rodziny, powstała z przedsiębiorstw kolejowych i operacyi bankowych, które umiał zawsze szczęśliwie przeprowadzać. – Wysokiego wzrostu; o liniach twarzy regularnych, nosi całkowity ciemno-szatyn zarost, w którym jednak plącze się już niejedna srebrna nitka. Charakteru zimnego, lecz dystyngowany w wzięciu otoczony był ogólnem poważaniem w rodzinnych swych stronach południowych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zamiłowany w sztukach pięknych, ma wyrobione zdanie tak w malarstwie jak w muzyce; zna też gruntownie literaturę klasyczną i utwory najnowszych czasów. Również inteligentną, a w obcowaniu wytworną jest żona jego pochodzenia kreolskiego z francuskiej Luiziany. Grając pięknie na fortepianie, często w pałacu swym przy ulicy piętnastej, akompaniuje Kwartetowi, który szczeremi oklaskami darzy wyborową grę pianistki. Małżeństwo to wyjątkowo sympatyczne, pobłogosławionem zostało trzema tylko córkami, jedynemi dziedziczkami ojcowskich miliardów, któremi jednak nie pysznią się tutaj tak, jak to zwykła czynić rodzina Tankerdonów. Zresztą olbrzymie posagi nie bywają wcale wyjątkami w złotodajnej Ameryce, dość przytoczyć głośne swego czasu zdarzenie, gdy o bogatą dziedziczkę zaledwie trzechletnią mis Tery, liczni przedstawiali się konkurenci. Ale córki państwa Coverley, obok ojcowskich miliardów otrzymały od matki bardzo staranne wychowanie, a od natury prawdziwie wdzięczną urodę. Najstarsza z nich Diana, pieszczotliwie Dy zwana, jest dziewiętnasto-letnią panienką o wielkich szafirowych oczach i delikatnej cerze miłej twarzyczki, którą okalają bogate sploty ciemno bląd włosów. Wysmukła i zręczna jej figurka jest ozdobą każdego liczniejszego zebrania w Miliard-City, a dla przyjemnego sposobu obejścia, wesołego humoru i taktownego wzęcia, bywa zawsze otoczoną przez grono najznakomitszej młodzieży. – Zaprawdę wielka szkoda, że dwie te najbogatsze w mieście rodziny żyją w nieprzyjaznem sobie usposobieniu, mawiał nieraz Ponchard, inaczej bowiem, jakże dobraną parę stanowiłyby najstarsze ich latorośle! – Kto wie jeszcze na czem się to skończyć może – odpowiadał prezes Sztuk pięknych mrużąc jedno oko, jeśli się obudzi w młodych sercach wzajemna sympatya i uczucie… – Jak dotychczas przynajmniej nie zanosi się na to; przeciwnie, uważałem raczej staranne unikanie się stron obu – zrobił uwagę Francolin. Trzymając się kierunku mniej więcej sto sześćdziesiątego południka, pływająca wyspa przebywa teraz tę część oceanu, która przedstawia największą głębię, tworzącą w miejscu zwanem Belknap przepaść sięgającą do sześciu tysięcy metrów. Zwierciadlaną też szybę bezmiernych tych obszarów morskich nie urozmaica żadna, choćby najmniejsza wysepka; a zapuszczona sonda wydobywa na wierzch ciekawe okazy mięczaków i skorupiaków, których budowa ciała zdolnego wytrzymać ciśnienie masy wody równającej się sześciuset atmosferom, zastanawia uczonych naturalistów. Dwudziestego dziewiątego lipca ujrzano z wieży obserwatoryum Standard-Islandu, grupę wysepek, które będąc własnością Anglii, zaliczane bywają często do posiadłości amerykańskich. Minąwszy zdala Palmirę i Suncarung, pan Etel Simoe podpłynął na odległość pięciu mil do wyspy Flaming, która również jak wszystkie inne tu spotykane, wulkanicznej jest natury. Nieurodzajne, skaliste jej grunta zamieszkuje szczupła tylko garstka osadników i Wielka Brytania niezbyt doniosłe ciągnie z tych ziem korzyści. Gdy jednak raz udało jej się postawić na nich zwycięzką swę nóżkę, nie tak łatwo pozwoli zatrzeć jej ślady. Noc z trzydziestego na trzydziesty pierwszy lipca dała sposobność mieszkańcom Standard-Islandu, a zatem i naszym artystom, podziwiania ciekawego zjawiska natury. Przed wieczorem jeszcze, dano znać z portu Tribor-Harbour o pojawieniu się, w niezmiernej liczbie i na przestrzeni kilkomilowej, polipów, zwanych meduzami, z rodzaju tych którym przyrodnicy nadali nazwę „polipów oceanii” Istoty te, z ustrojem nader prostym należą do działu tak zwanych jamochłonnych. Niektóre z nich żywą barwą i pięknym kształtem tak daleko przypominają rośliny, a mianowicie ich kwiaty, że wiele gatunków niedawno jeszcze zaliczane były do roślin przez sławnych nawet uczonych. Ciało ich, masy galaretowatej, podobne jest często do róż, peonii lub dzwoneczków, te zaś, które na Oceanie Spokojnym najczęściej spotkać można, do barwnych, ozdobianych brzegiem leciuchną koronką, parasolek. Lubujący się w żartobliwych porównaniach Ponchard nie może się powstrzymać od złośliwej nieco uwagi. – A jednak zdaje mi się – mówi ze znaczącem uśmiechem, że potęgi naszego miasta mają jeszcze pewną wyższość nad tą nieprzeliczoną liczbą; bo gdy zjawisko obecne należy do wyjątków, u nich miliardy są bezustannie w obiegu! Z nadejściem nocy, publiczność Miliard-City zaległa w wielkiej liczbie tę stronę wybrzeża, zkąd można było wygodnie obserwować zajętą przez polipy część morza. Wszystkie wagony kolei elektrycznej jako też wszystkie prywatne pojazdy były w nieustannym ruchu, dowożąc coraz liczniejszych widzów. – Oczywiście w zupełnym komplecie stawiły się też obie rodziny Coverleyów i Tankerdonów, lecz unikając bliższego spotkania, nie zamieniły nawet zwykłego ukłonu, co naturalnie nie uszło bacznej uwagi śledzącej ich publiczności. – Co za skandal! – mówiono po cichu, jak zajmujące będą jutrzejsze artykuły Staarboard Cronicle i New Herold w dziale wydarzeń miejscowych – powtarzano nie bez pewnego zadowolenia. Gdy już zupełnie pociemniało, o tyle przynajmniej, o ile może być ciemną noc podzwrotnikowa przy blasku wspaniałych gwiazd na niebie, zdawało się, że cały ocean zajaśniał aż do najniższych swych głębin. Meduzy bowiem żyjące w wodach mórz południowych, mają własność tak znacznej fosforescencyi, że jak w obecnej chwili, przy niezmiernej ich ilości, bije od nich blask podobny do światła zorzy północnej, które i tutaj mieni się barwami: niebieską, różową i fioletową. Możnaby powiedzieć, że ocean pochłaniając przez dzień cały żary słoneczne, wydziela je nocą w postaci jakiegoś ognistego płynu. Niebawem ster pływającej wyspy przecina tę zbitą masę polipów i Standard-Island otoczoną została, jak okiem zasięgnie, promienną aureolą, niby nimbem nadziemskim, jaki malarze zwykli dawać w około głów Świętych Pańskich. Ciekawe to, a rzadkie zjawisko trwało aż do chwili, gdy wschodzące słońce przyćmiło swym blaskiem, fosforyczne ognie meduz, podobnie jak w świetle dziennem gasną światełka pospolicie znanych u nas robaczków świętojańskich. W sześć dni później Cudowna wyspa była już bardzo blisko tej wymyślonej na naszej planecie linii, którą równikiem zowiemy, a która gdyby istniała przedzieliłaby ziemię na dwie olbrzymie półkule. W miejscu tem można widzieć równocześnie oba bieguny sklepienia niebios, północny ze znaną nam gwiazdą polarną, i jak pierś weterana zdobny jaśniejącym krzyżem, biegun południowy. Na całej też linii równika, planety w codziennym swym biegu zdają się podążać w prostopadłym względem niego kierunku, a ktokolwiek pragnąłby stale cieszyć się równą długością dnia i nocy, winien jedynie w tych stronach zbudować ołtarz swym penatom. Od czasu swego istnienia, Standard-Island zamierza już po raz wtóry przepływać równik z północnej na południową półkulę, a fakt ten jest tak doniosłej wagi, że zaprojektowane zostało wielkie święto w miliardowem mieście. – W rannej porze mają być odprawione solenne nabożeństwa we wszystkich świątyniach, poczem nastąpią zabawy publiczne i wyścigi naokoło wyspy; wieczorem nareszcie ma zabłysnąć wspaniała iluminacya miasta i spłoną sztuczne ognie na platformie wieży obserwatoryum. Uroczystość podobna zwana przez marynarzy „chrztem równikowym” zwykle odbywa się na okrętach za każdym razem, gdy przebywają tę linię demarkacyjną, że zaś „Cudowna wyspa” jest niczem innem, jak tylko niezmiernych rozmiarów statkiem, przeto słuszną jest rzeczą, by przyjęła formy uświęcane dawnym obyczajem. Na ten dzień ważny odkładane też były obrzędy chrztu dzieci, przybyłych na świat od czasu opuszczenia portu Magdaleny, a nawet ma się odbyć podobna ceremonia, lecz o charakterze świeckiej tylko zabawy, dla tych, którzy pierwszy raz w życiu przekraczają linię równika. – Zdaje się, że i nam z kolei trzeba będzie poddać się ogólnie przyjętym zwyczajom – zauważył tego dnia Yvernes. – Co znowu! Ani mi się marzy pozwolić na jakieś błazeństwa z moją osobą! – zawołał z oburzeniem wiolonczelista. – To trudno mój stary! nic już nie zdoła nas obronić ani od konwi zimnej wody, oczywiście nie święconej, którą zleje nasze głowy odwieczny duch równika w postaci siwobrodego starca, ani od zabrania miejsca na huśtawce, wyobrażającej kołyskę, ani od upatrywania przez teleskop linii tej, na niebie, zarysowanej poprzednio atramentem na szkle, ani od wielu tym podobnych figli, praktykowanych przez starych wilków morskich. – Co mię tam obchodzą dzikie jakieś obyczaje? – mruczał gniewnie Sebastyan. – Każden kraj ma ich przecie wielką liczbę, a gościom należy je przyjmować bez szemrania – draźnił zgryźliwego dyrektora wesoły Ponchard. Tymczasem nadszedł ów dzień uroczysty i cała wyspa przybrała świąteczny jakiś wygląd. Z wyjątkiem urzędników celnych, którym nie wolno pod żadnym pozorem opuszczać stanowiska, wszyscy mieszkańcy wolni są od zajęć, nawet obie śruby u portów stoją w spokoju, a akumulatory elektryczne zaopatrzone zostały dnia poprzedniego w dostateczną ilość siły, by jej nie zabrakło ani do oświetlania miasta, ani do innych koniecznych potrzeb. Cudowna wyspa jednak nie stoi na miejscu, lecz posuwa się zwolna wraz z prądem wody, zmierzając ku równikowi. Po solennych nabożeństwach w obu świątyniach rozpoczął się cały szereg zabaw w parku, gdzie wszystkie klasy Standard-Islandu zebrały się w wyjątkowym komplecie. Walter Tankerdon, przodując młodzieży, zadziwia wszystkich swą zręcznością w najtrudniejszych partyach „golfu” tej pięknej gry, przypominającej igrzyska Rzymu, lub starej Helady. Gdy już ognista gwiazda dnia skryła się za horyzontem, zabłysły na całym obszarze wyspy srebrzyste księżyce elektryczne wśród sztucznych ogni i rakiet, siejących w około rzęsisty deszcz ognisty. Równocześnie zebrani w Casino dostojnicy miasta i najznakomitsi mieszkańcy Miliard-City, zaprosili do wspólnej biesiady francuskich artystów, którym przecie należy się tradycyonalny chrzest podzwrotnikowy. Wśród ogólnie wesołych humorów, Cyrus Bikerstoff wzniósł pieniącym się szampanem zdrowie szlachetnych swych gości, przemówiwszy słów kilka uznania i podzięki. Zabrzęczały kielichy, polał się złocisty nektar, a okrzyki „niech żyją!” zapełniły salę. Za taki dowód uprzejmej pamięci koncertujący kwartet nie omieszkał okazać swej wdzięczności, darząc słuchaczy najpiękniejszym swym repertuarem. Szlachetne tony instrumentów przy wyjątkowym nastroju ducha artystów łączyły się w tak cudowną prawdziwie całość, że zapał w sali wzmagał się z każdą chwilą, a oklaski i „bisowania” dochodziły do rozmiarów rozhukanej burzy; gdy wreszcie na zakończenie prezydent miasta doręczył artystom piękny medal złoty, otoczony rzędem lśniących brylantów; na jednej stronie wyryte były herby miasta, na drugiej zaś widniał napis: Koncertującemu Kwartetowi od Towarzystwa, Zarządu i Mieszkańców Miliard-City. Wzruszeni tylu dowodami uznania artyści francuscy nie szczędzą najserdeczniejszych wyrazów wdzięczności; jeden tylko Sebastyan, szarpiąc drżącą ręką długą swą brodę, powtarza z niepojętym uporem ulubione swe zdanie: „Czekajmy końca całej tej awantury!” Podług ścisłych obliczeń, dokonanych w obserwatoryum, Standard-Island przejdzie równik, o godzinie szóstej minut pięć wieczorem i w tejże chwili dany strzał armatni ma być jakby pozdrowieniem tych stron globu naszego. Ponieważ linja drutów łączy ustawione nad brzegiem baterye z maszyną elektryczną, znajdującą się na skwerze przy obserwatoryum, przeto wystarcza nacisnąć tutaj drobną tylko sprężynę, aby zagrzmiał oczekiwany sygnał. Szczególna rzecz, iż o taką błahą satysfakcyę dobijają się najznakomitsze osobistości miasta, a jako pierwsi i nieprzejednani niczem rywale, stanęli naprzeciw siebie Jem Tankerdon i Nat Coverley. Poprzednie już traktowanie tej kwestyi na posiedzeniach w ratuszu i za pomocą telefonów, nie przyniosło pożądanych rezultatów; bezowocnemi zupełnie okazały się dyplomatyczne zabiegi Cyrusa Bikerstoffa i sprytne pośrednictwo Kalikstusa Munbara, w obec rozbudzonych namiętności: ambicyi i współzawodnictwa stronnictwo. Publiczność Miliard-City, rozumiejąc dobrze, iż w osobach przywódzców rozgrywają się jej własne losy, ciśnie się tłumnie na skwer obserwatoryum, oczekując z niepokojem pierwszego wybuchu i śledząc każdy ruch swych dowódzców, którzy stoją tam naprzeciw siebie i pięć kroków zaledwie od elektrycznego przyrządu. Nie pozdrowiwszy się nawet pozdrowieniem kapeluszy, obadwaj wyciągają równocześnie rękę do aparatu… – Sądzę, mój panie – odzywa się wreszcie wzburzony tłumionym gniewem Jem Tankerdon – że nie chcesz pozbawić mię honoru… – Tego samego właśnie oczekuję ze strony pana – odpowiada spokojnie Nat Coverley. – Ja tego nie zniosę, by mi publicznie uchybiano – zawołał pierwszy. – Ja również wymagam uznania dla mojej osoby – brzmiała odpowiedź. – Zobaczymy kto ma większą przewagę! – krzyknął przywódzca partyi protestanckiej, zbliżając się o krok jeden do aparatu. Spokojniejszym ruchem Nat Coverley uczynił to samo. Pośród zgromadzonych tłumów przeszedł szum, jakby dalekiej burzy. Stojący w pobliżu Walter, gotowym był widocznie bronić rzekomych praw ojca, podczas gdy delikatna w swych uczuciach Diana, zdaje się być zawstydzoną zachodzącymi wypadkami. Najwięcej jednak niespokojnym, choć pozornie zupełnie obojętnym, był prezydent miasta, Cyrus Bikerstoff; jakżeby chętnie złączył on w jeden bukiet białą różę Yorków z czerwoną Lankastrów! Bo któż obliczyć może, czy nie powtórzą się tutaj owe smutne dla angielskiej arystokracyi wypadki XV-go stulecia. W chwili jednak największego natężenia ogólnej uwagi w tej chwili stanowczej, decydującej o wygranej lub przegranej dla jednej lub drugiej partyi, rozlega się nagle huk armatni… Nie z wyspy jednak, ale na pełnem morzu. Wszyscy obecni zdumieli, nie umiejąc wytłómaczyć sobie tego faktu, aż wreszcie telegraficzna wiadomość z Tribor-Harbour doniosła, że statek jakiś, znajdujący się o jakie dwie mile od wyspy, wzywa pomocy, będąc w niebezpieczeństwie. Jakże w samą porę zdarzył się ten wypadek! Nikt już nie myśli ubiegać się o zaszczyt naciśnienia sprężyny, ani nawet o powitaniu wystrzałem drugiej półkuli globu naszego, bo też zresztą przy ogólnem zamięszaniu oznaczony czas już minął; wyspa przebyła linję równika, strzał armatni pozostał nadal we wnętrzu ogniem ziejącej maszyny. A obok tych wszystkich, zaszłych w ostatniej chwili wypadków, bodaj najważniejszym jest ten, że honor rodziny Tankerdonów zarówno jak Coverleyów pozostał nienaruszony. Jakby siłą elektryczną pchnięta naprzód zgromadzona na skwerze publiczność, w braku wagonów kolejowych, które dla święta nie kursowały dnia tego, ciśnie się tłumnie ku przeciwnym brzegom wyspy, to jest w stronę, zkąd dosłyszała niespodziewany wystrzał. W porcie Tribor-Harbour tymczasem dyżurny oficer gdy tylko posłyszał wezwanie na ratunek, kazał niezwłocznie spuścić szalupę, która właśnie wracała już ze szczęśliwie uratowaną załogą tonącego okrętu w chwili, gdy ludność Standard-Islandu napływała masami w tę stronę. Wśród gromadki ocalonych poznano niebawem załogę malajskiego statku, który trzymając się ostrożnie w pewnem oddaleniu, podążał ciągle w ślad za Cudowną wyspą od dnia gdy ta opuściła Archipelag Hawajski.